Endlessly
by A Lover Of Shadows
Summary: Kisa Bane's life was never normal, she's a shadowhunter who follows no laws and was raised by a high warlock she called father. She grew up feeling as if she was only half of one whole. She's a wild card, a party animal, just like the man that raised her. Her 18th birthday at Pandemonium changes everything bringing challenges and a twin sister into her life. ON HOLD.
1. Flashback

**"The storms were endlessly rising... endlessly trying to strip away our peace...endlessly trying to ruin our love... so we became a bigger storm."**

* * *

 _Twelve years ago_

 _Two little red headed girls with ivory skin and jungle green eyes, a mirror image of each other, sit playing on the waters edge with huge smiles on their faces as they played with their mermaid dolls together. Their mother is sitting on a bench not to far away from them with a fond smile on her face. A stranger is sitting on the bench next to the oldest redhead, making a comment about how the twins look just like Jocelyn._

 _Jocelyn smiles, looking to her daughters then back to the stranger. "It's the hair." Replies Jocelyn, a little pride in her voice and smile on her lips._

 _The two little girls, Clary and Kara, wave their dolls hands at a near by toad while giggling at it. The smiles fall from the girls faces slowly as the water in the pond starts to ripple alarmingly so and the toad hops away as if threatened. The water ripples harsher causing the girls to jump slightly and suddenly water is splashing as a monster erupts from the water, looking all kinds of huge, menacing and terrifying. The girls drop their dolls, fear washing over them and Jocelyn looks over, her instincts to protect her children kicking in straight away and whips out a stele at the sight and scans her forearm, which glows like lava. Jocelyn disappears, leaving a confused bench-mate behind._

 _The pond monster screeches in Clary's face and looks about ready to bite her head off but Kara jumps forward pushing her sister back to protect her only to let out a shrill scream as part of the monster rips into her torso, picking her up like a rag doll. Jocelyn is running over as fast as she can, the women lets out a shout causing the beast to get distracted and drop her daughter back by the other with a thud. Jocelyn, with a glowing sword in hand and stele in the other runs attacks the demon which lunges at her._

 _Jocelyn destroys the monsters it collapses into writhing sparks. She stands at the edge of the water a few feet closer then her children are, she lets out a shaky breath before she dares to turn around. Fear, anguish, horror and grief courses throw her as she sees one of her daughters lying on the ground, covered in red as she bleeds uncontrollably from the large open wound on her torso as the other daughter holds her._

 _The color drains from her face, sheathing her seraph blade as she hurried to her daughters, dropping to her knees beside her. Her breath is shaky as she leans over her daughter, running her hand over her older daughters forehead who blinked up at her with wide scared eyes. "It's going to be okay." Jocelyn breaths out._

 _"Mommy, help her!" Clary pleads from beside her and Jocelyn searches for something to do now. She looks to the stele in her other hand, she doesn't want to do this to her daughter but she'd rather her daughter be rune-d and part of her world than be be dead._

 _"This will help it might look and feel bad but it will, okay?" Both girls nod to the best of their abilities. The mother presses her lips together as she brings the stele to her daughters skin. The older twin screams as the stele burns a healing rune into her flesh, Clary screams as well and tears well in Jocelyn eyes at hearing her daughter in so much pain. She finishes the rune and pulls her injured daughter up to her, hugging her tightly knowing the ruin will only give them some extra time._

 _The little girl whimpered in fear and pain as she clutched at her mothers shirt front, desperately hanging on. All her mother could do was shush her, rubbing her back in comforting circles while tears spilled down her own. "Hush, little baby." She crooned soothingly even though her voice was hitching. "It's going to be okay." She tried to promise her daughter as the red stain continued to grow, staining her shirt. "Your mother loves you...Just hold on."_

 _The little girl, so pale, so cold, just wanted her mother, knowing she was hurt but not how bad and that she always feel safe in her arms. The dying child said nothing, but her iron fisted grasp on the mother's shirt started to lessen slightly as Jocelyn kept a steady, comforting babble of words that wash over the girl who was was fading fast. The little girl eyes feel shut and her world fell into darkness._

 _The women, holding her daughter tighter, pushed herself to stand up, child against her chest. "We have to go!" She tells Clary who, with a tear stained face, could only nod and follow her mother._

* * *

 _"Magnus!"Jocelyn cries frantically, like she's being chased as she pounds on a round door as she holds her dying daughter. The lion head embellishment at the center of the door recedes, revealing a very large peephole. An extremely attractive asian male with cat eyes is revealed to be inside as he glares at Jocelyn, unsmilingly though his glare eases as he sees the blood._

* * *

 _Moments later they're inside Magnus's place which is decorated in an antique asian theme and young Kara is lying on unconscious on a antique looking table with Magnus standing over her, his hands glowing blue as the hover over her wound._

 _Her heartbeat is so faint, she's so pale and cold to the touch. Magnus knew from how faint her heartbeat was, how pale she was, how large the wound was and how cold she was that this little girl is not going to survive. He tried, he really did try to heal her with his magic but it was too severe and the girl was too close to death to be saved._

 _He stops, grim look on his face, closing his eyes and sighing because although he's managed to stop the bleeding but he knows it's not a fix, it's just delaying her death. He looks back to the mother and Jocelyn feels her heartbreak. "I have stopped the bleeding for now...she has a few hours at best." He admits to her turning away as the mother lets out a hurt noise as she hurries back to her eldest daughters side._

 _She reaches down and cups the side of her daughters face as tears spill down her own. Her daughter is dying and she's going to have to say goodbye. Her thumb caresses under Kara's closed eye as she lets out a shaky breath before pulling back, her eyes turning to her other daughter. Clary's so silent, she's tied to a post by heavy ropes with tears streaking down her face and blood of her still stained on her, feeling so scared of what is happening. In this moment Jocelyn feels as if she's failed at everything it takes to be a parent._

 _She presses her lips together as she looks back to Magnus by her side. "I never wanted them to be apart of this world, Magnus, and now... There has to be a way to save her.." Her voice is so broken and quite._

 _"There might be a way to save her.." He admits as he looks to the younger twin._

 _"Anything..." The mother tells him because she's willing to do anything to save her daughters life._

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"I just want my daughters alive and away from this all. I want them to forget..I want you to take their memories." As soon as Jocelyn says that he's shaking his head knowing that it is no longer possible for that girl to be able to live the lie of being a mundane any longer._

 _"That's not possible. Not with Kara. Not if she lives." He tells her harshly, turning to look at the mother who meets his eyes._

 _"Just save her please." She pleads and Magnus looks at her disapprovingly but he does so none the less. A lock of hair and a drop of blood from each twin and a few other ingredients mixed together smeared on the girls wound in a green paste. It melts into her as the wound starts to seal, his hands dance in the air sparking and glowing blue, words chanting from his mouth loudly as he uses Clary life to save her sister's life and heal her the best he can without killing her. Jocelyn assures Clary throughout it'll be okay and Clary pushes through it somehow knowing her sister will live because of this._

 _The spell is done and Clary feels weak in her binds, colour slowly starts reappearing in Kara's skin. Jocelyn lets out a breath of relief as she walks back over to Kara who is looking more alive. Jocelyn knows that Kara cannot return with her after this all, she knows it's far too dangerous. "Can you take care of her?" She asks him because maybe just maybe Magnus will be able to care for Kara, teach her everything and protect her._

 _"Jocelyn..." He starts but she's not having it._

 _"Take Clary's memories of today..take her memories of Kara away." She tells him firmly, already having made up her mind about this and he can't understand this._

 _"Mom!" Clary screams weakly and alarmed, not wanting to lose her sister. She thought her sister dying would be horrible but not even remembering her? She thinks that would be worse. The warlock shakes his head, fuming at the mother._

 _"You're not protecting her, you're deceiving her and abandoning you other daughter! He argues, decrying her motives. "I can't, I won't, take care of her..of a child!" The idea sounds insane to him because he has never even considered having a child before, i.e adopting, and if he has to do this the only way he could protect her is giving her his name or handing her to the Clave and he isn't eager on either of those options._

 _"It's too dangerous not to... you know if people find out about their father.. Please, Magnus." She pleads and for some reason he walks over to Clary, putting his hand into front of her face and finger dancing as a blue glow starts as he steals her memories. He tells them to get out after that, only sparing the mother a minute to say goodbye to Kara because she is no longer her mother and now the world will believe Kara Fray was nothing more than a figment of a child's imagination._

* * *

 _She wakes up slowly, she feels like she's on a soft cloud but her mind is hazy. She looks around, pushing herself up in the large bed and everything looks so foreign but it feels like home. She pushes herself out of bed to look around further and the room looked like it was fit for a princess, expensive and beautiful. She is in awe,as if all of this is new, until the sound of a door opening makes her turn._

 _A tall, slender, Asian man with feline eyes stands in the door way. She looks momentarily confused as she meets his eyes and speaks the only word she can think of. "Dad?"_

* * *

 _A few months later news was flying around that Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, had adopted a daughter, Kisa Bane, who was apparently an orphaned shadowhunter._

* * *

 **Hey so totally not sure about this story so yes I'm having Clary be six at the time of that attack even though she looked closer to 8 or 9 in that flashback. The next chapter will be in present this was just sort of a explaining flashback. Think this will be a Isabelle/OC fic! Let me know what you think about this idea so far! This will explore allot of the father/daughter relastionship between Magnus/Oc also.  
**

 **Remember to Fav, follow and review.**


	2. Reflection in the mirror

**"The storms were endlessly rising... endlessly trying to strip away our peace...endlessly trying to ruin our love... so we became a bigger storm."**

* * *

 ***so sorry for re-uploading I accidentally deleted this chapter***

* * *

She's standing on a small platform in her large bedroom, a silk robe hangs around her figure tied by the little silk rope as she holds up two dresses, looking into the mirror before her. Kisa can't decide which of the two she'll wear tonight, it's a struggle really since she is known to be quite fashion forward in everything she wears, a trait her father most certainly had a hand in teaching her but yet she can not decide from the two equally stunning dresses. It's her birthday today and it's meant to be one of the biggest parties of the decade at the least, everyone who is someone is going to be there, it's going to be amazing.

Kisa Bane is what many descried as a deadly poison in a pretty bottle. She's much stronger then people give her credit, they think she hides behind her father but that is not true, she has all the angelic runes of a shadowhunter but the mind of a downworlder and she does not take orders from any one. She is always so sure of herself, never letting people talk down to her because of her angel blood or her downworlder nature.

She purses her lips slightly, drawing her brows together as she looks in the mirror. Beautiful long locks of flaming auburn hair, porcelain skin and eyes of emerald green. Runes, there must be a few dozen, like art work thoughtfully scattered on her porcelain skin, each one looking as if they were meant to be there. Her beauty is very striking, beyond compare, captivating attention from everyone around her.

She knows she's pretty, it's a fact to her because she'd seem dumb not to admit it but it's strange, sometimes, looking in the mirror because she doesn't always see herself as she sees a flash of another girl wearing the same face as her. The girl has an innocent beauty to her, natural make up, loosely styled hair as if she doesn't spend forever on her appearance, very causal, if not under dressed in her book, clothes and not a single rune in sight making her look so mundane compared to Kisa who is the opposite of that, always over the top. It's never made sense to her to see that, as she would never dream of being a mundane, she loves her life too much even if she is a bit of an outcast since she's Shadowhunter who is known to be more of a Downworlder, never fully accepted by either, but she has friends that do accept her, see what she is really about.

She's not friends with Shadowhunters, they hate her for what she is and what she does, but a few Downworlders and Faeries have been able to get pasted it as they know she does not actually work with the Clave or the institute.

Magnus Bane's reputation proceeds him so naturally, being his daughter, her's does to and Kisa's always been known to be defiant against the Clave's rules, always acting much more like a Downworlder than the Shadowhunter she is meant to be and everyone knows that. She is seen to be the High Warlock's problem, his responsibility and it's his job to keep her in line as the Clave just generally ignores her existence but every so often, to keep her 'peace' with the Clave, she acts a liaison between Downworlders and Shadowhunters. It's mostly why Shadowhunters hate her for she breaks the laws they abide by and she doesn't suffer consequences for it often.

She lets out a sigh, feeling a little frustrated as she should really be able to choose more easily but it being her eighteenth she sort of wants it to be perfect. Luckily she always has a second opinion around when it comes to things like this. She turns around holding the dresses up, already knowing his there. "Which one should I wear?" She questions as he is unsurprisingly lounging on the couch in her room and it takes only a second, if that, to decide.

"Definitely not the red, the other contrasts your hair and make up perfectly, Cupcake." He tells her, tilting his head looking at the dresses and her lips quirk up looking back to the dress.

"Now that is feedback I need, thank you." She tells him moving to hang the red dress back up and before walking behind her dressing screen to slip into the dress. Moments later she comes out from behind it looking stunning like always, like she could take over a nation if she pleased. She looks into the mirror again, smirk spreading on her lips, knowing she looks good. He gracefully pushes himself up from the couch and the small box in his hand is what captures her attention.

He hands her the small box. "Happy birthday, Kisa." He tells her and she takes it from him carefully arching a brow before opening it. It's a necklace, she can tell from the appearance of it there definitely magic in the stone, it's really rather beautiful. Her fingers graze over it.

"It's beautiful, Dad. Thank you." She tells him honestly, smile on her lips and it it makes his lips twitch up. She calls him dad, she's always called him that and every time he hears her say that he feels like everything is worth it. She grabs the necklace from the box and somehow manages to clasp it around her neck with ease, allot of practice.

"You know, raising you has been the most difficult thing ever." He speaks thoughtfully taking her by surprise as he thinks about everything he's done for her. He honestly didn't know how to be a father at the start, it was so hard, he didn't know how challenging being a parent truly was, he didn't know how to react to things and he didn't know how much he could care. He never knew that seeing her in even a small bit of pain would hurt him so much, he never knew how being a father would be like but now he can see that it was clearly worth it as raising her, being her father, brought out something in him he thought he lost over a century ago. He made sure that she never felt like she was alone or abandoned in this world because, in a way, she isn't just his family, she is his heart.

"Wow, I really feel loved." She laughs softly, shaking her head at him, green eyes shining. He huffs out a laugh, giving her a smug but also a soft grin, something only he can manage.

"Also the best..." He assures her softly, making her smile warmly. "Your mother...She...I gave my everything to raise you when she..." He starts and the smile falls from her face at the mention of it. He doesn't know how to finish that with 'when she left' ' she abandoned you' 'stole you from your sister' he doesn't say any of that, he just can't. He's has seen Kisa mother since, every time he sees Jocelyn, once every so years he never mentions Kisa to her, maybe a comment here and there but that's it. She's his daughter, not Jocelyn's. What Jocelyn did, the choice she made, was a cruel and ugly thing to do to an innocent little girl who needed her family more than ever. In the end, he supposes, she did have her family; him.

Her parents, her biologically parents she knows nothing about and honestly she doesn't really want to. He hardly ever talks about her mother, probably three times in her lifespan, and whenever he does she can see the pure anger in her eyes that he holds for the women. She couldn't really understand why he was bringing up her mother now, on her birthday even, it didn't really make sense to her because her mothers long dead. Well her father's never said she was dead but she's just heard from many that the story was she was an orphaned six year old and he toke her in. Maybe her mother is alive but that means she must have done something horrible for her father not to tell her when they usually tell each other almost everything. If her mother is alive she wants nothing to do with the women just on the soul bases on knowing her father, Magnus, is enough of a mother to her.

She looks up at the warlock, not wanting him to continue, not wanting to hear it. "You are my mother, not her." She cuts him off and he stops, looking at her, hitching his eyebrows up, bemusement clear on his face.

"What do you mean, Dear?" He questions slowly and she just looks at him for a moment.

"You are my mother, and you're my father.." She says it so firmly leaving no room for argument and as if what she says is obvious. "You raised me, you did _everything_ for me, sure we've had highs and lows but I only need you, not her." She tells him, shaking her head slightly, not letting him think any different.

"Kisa.." He starts, but she is not having any of it. She reaches forward, shaking her head and grabbing his lower arms as she looks up at his face.

"I love you and I''m so incredibly thankful for everything...but I don't want to get into this now, not today, not before my party." The redhead tells him more softly and pleading. He swallows thinking over her words before nodding slightly and letting out a sigh.

"I understand, Kitten, but we do need to talk." He explains as one of her hands come up to grasp at her new necklace that she adores.

"Later tonight or in the morning, maybe, because now I need to finish getting ready." She tells him before turning on her heel and heading over to her vanity mirror. At least this time she didn't tell him she didn't want to talk about it like she usually does when he brings up her past, when he tries to tell her she doesn't listen, she doesn't ever want to speak about it as she feels like she doesn't need to know but she does.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this was a pain to write honestly and this chapter is quite short, honestly dont really like how it turns out but I assure the next one is much longer and starts at pandemonium, and is more fun. -Kisa has always been avid in not finding out about her past because mostly she does think she is just an orphaned shadowhunter- Please let me know what you think!** **Next chapter has the party and clary all that but also some others not there in canon since it's her party and she knows them (and yes friendships she has will change allot of how things are done her verses the show.) -Also their are two meanings of the name Kisa- the russian meaning is kitten (which will be used as a nn ever so often) and the mayan is sunlight that is why i think it's perfect for her.**

 **Remember to Fav, Follow and Reveiw.**


End file.
